Superhot Supergirl x Flash (A DC Superhero Girls Fanfic)
by Morgan64
Summary: Supergirl invites Flash over for a study date, but what she doesn't know is that Flash actually has something more on his mind than just studying. She might have more on her mind as well.
1. Chapter 1

My dorm was a mess. I had like thirty minutes to pick everything up before he came over to study. Unfortunately Harley Quinn was here a while ago and left her freaking mess on the table.

After twenty minutes I was able to get everything up off my floor and into the drawers or under my bed. Oh! I almost forgot. The reason I was cleaning up my room is because Flash came up to me in the cafeteria and told me he'd be glad to help me study. I replied that I would love to help him as well. He always seemed to stumble over his words when he talked to me. It was really cute. Very charming.

When the thirty minutes finally came, I heard a knock on the door. I floated over to it, where my sneaks were laying perfectly in the corner. I didn't want to make the floor dirty after I just cleaned. I reached for the knob and opened the door. Flash stood there with some books and a big smile on his face. "May I come in?" he asked nervously. "Of course. Just take your shoes off though. I just cleaned." I replied.

After a long hour or two of studying, I found myself really getting into my teaching skills. Flash listened to everything I had to say. It was funny, because he never really listens to the teachers much. He'd rather run and do stuff, but this time he was actually listening.

*beep beep* I heard my phone ringing on the nightstand next to my bed. I reached for it and saw that it was Harley. "Excuse me. I got a call." I pressed the button and put the phone up to my ear to talk.

"Hey Har. What's up?"

"Hey, did I just see Flag boy go into your room?" she sounded as if she knew something.

"Yeah. He's here to study with me." I replied softly, so Flash couldn't hear me.

"Oh. I see, 'studying' she says."

"Harley, what are talking about?" I was so confused with what she said.

"Come on Superchick. What kind of guy agrees to a study date with a girl without wanting a little somethin somethin?" I quivered a bit at what she said. I didn't even think of that. Could that really be what Flash wants? Did he just agree to study with me so he could make a move? I didn't really know if that was good or bad though. It was a bit nerve racking.

"Superchick? Are you there?" I suddenly heard Harley on the other end. Thankfully she broke me out of my daze of thought.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So what do you say? You gonna give me all the details or do I have to come up there and watch the both of you?"

"Conversation over. Bye." I said nervously hanging up my phone. Everything Harley said... it really got to me somehow... or was it something else making me feel like this?

"Hey. You okay?" I heard Flash ask as turned to me.

"Yeah... No, yeah I'm fine... totally fine..."

"Cool. You seemed a little nervous on the phone. Was something wrong?"

"Yeah. Everything is good." I replied hesitantly. I sat my phone down on the nightstand and started flipping through my books again. As I do so I find a hand resting on my leg. I turn my head and look up to find Flash has moved a little closer to me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked feeling sweat running down my brow.

"You are really beautiful y'know." he recalled his other hand up towards my face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips. My heart sank, but yet I felt good. Why was I so nervous before. I felt the hand on my leg move up to my shirt. His kiss suddenly got a lot deeper... but so did mine. He leaned me back on the bed slowly and layed his chest on top of mine.

"You know, I'm really not the kind of guy who likes to take things slow."

"I can tell." I said playfully as he tickled my stomach. I pushed the books aside to let him get on top of me better. He kissed me so passionately that it almost took my breath away. I put my hands on his body and stroked his abs. He started kissing my neck and lifted my skirt up in the process. He layed up a little bit until he was knelt down where my feet were.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to leave.

"This." he replied as he unzipped the crotch of his pants. I watched as his erection poked out of it's prison. He didn't take any time to take anything off, he just layed back down on top of me and started kissing me again, and thrusting his pelvis into mine. My cheeks started burning as he kissed them gently. My toes curled up in my socks as he started going faster and faster.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I moaned as I felt something wet against my underwear. "Yes, baby, yes." He showered me with more kisses as the two of us reached our climax.

He laid down next to me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. I looked over at him as he looked at me. "It's probably time for me to go."

"What's the rush?" I said jokingly and threw my leg over his body so we could start all over again. But this time, I was on top.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Flash and I... well... did it, we've been meeting each other in private ever since. We had some fun on the football field behind the bleachers, in the restroom, and even in a closet. Today we made plans to meet back up in my room again for some more "studying".

Before heading to my room, I met up with Harley in the cafeteria.

"So Supes. Did you do it? Gimme all the dirty details." Harley smiled.

"Why do you always want to know everything about my love life?" I asked, after almost choking on air because of her curiosity.

"Because I don't know any other girls who had sexual intercourse with a good looking guy yet. So tell me what happened." Harley leaned in closer to my face, making me even more uncomfortable. Finally I decided to tell her, just so she would get farther away from my face.

"Fine. You want to know what happened? We stayed in my room all day, having sex and making out. Happy?" I said trying to push her head away from mine.

"Oh wowsie! So any plans for tonight?" she asked as if she had something on her mind.

"We were going to meet in my room tonight to study again." I said, pondering what she could have been thinking. Whatever it was she was thinking, it was probably something dangerous or sexual.

"Okay. Meet ya tonight then." she smirked and started walking off.

"Wait, what?" I blurted out. But she just kept walking, as if she didn't want to answer the question.

That night, in my room Flash and I wasted no time to get back at it again. I had my knees planted beside his thighs. I stared deep into his eyes. I leaned in to touch his lips against mine as I moved my hand down his back. He was beginning to move his hands up my skirt until there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Flash, looking a bit confused.

"I'll get it." I got up and walked to the door, pushed my sneaks to the side, and to my surprise, when I opened the door, it was Harley. Standing with her was Green Lantern, Batgirl, and Beast Boy. She had her arm wrapped around Lantern's arm, as if they were going on a date.

"Mind if we come in?" Harley asked somewhat playfully, before barging right in before I could answer her question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Harley as I pulled aside.

"What are we doin? What are you doin?" She said loudly.

I sighed, feeling a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Out of all the most annoying friends, I had to get stuck with Harley.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party!" Harley shouted, placing her hand on Lantern's butt and pinching it.

"It's not a party, it's a study session." I said, trying my best not to look embarrassed.

"Well, how about we turn it into one? Greeny, on the table." she ordered, pointing at the table beside my bed as Lantern sat on top of it.

I watched as Harley walked up to him, moved her hands across his body and down to his private area. She slowly unzipped the zipper between his legs, resulting in a large thing poking out. Harley bent down, letting her lips get close to it, opened her mouth, and started sucking and licking it. She peeked up at me and smiled. I looked at Flash, who was still sitting in the same place I left him. I glanced over at Beast Boy and Batgirl, as the two took each other by the hand and leaned on to the wall and started kissing. I looked at Flash again. Butterflies in my stomach, I rushed towards him, placing myself in the same position I was at before answering the door. We started kissing harder and harder. I tilted my head up to catch my breath, while he started kissing my neck and shoulders. We leaned back on the bed, and positioned ourselves. He was on top, I was on the bottom. I propped my feet up on his back as he started pushing his pelvis against mine. I heard heavy breathing coming from beside me, and from the foot of my bed. Harley already had Lantern fully unzipped and inside her behind, as Beast Boy unzipped Batgirl's jacket to get squeeze her boobs. The sight of it all got me excited. I really wanted more. I pulled Flash down to kiss him. He moved his hands underneath my skirt, trying to find my underwear.

After a few seconds, Flash was able to grab hold of my undergarments and help me get them off. He crouched over top of my body and started caressing my neck and squeezing my breast like Beast Boy was doing. My cheeks started feeling hot. I moved my knees up to his hip to keep him from getting away. But of course, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I glanced at Harley and Lantern again, and saw Lantern had Harley on the table this time, with her feet laying on his shoulders. Batgirl sat on Beast Boy's unzipped member as he propped up her legs and pushed himself up inside her. I looked up at Flash as he reached down to his crotch and unzipped himself. This time wasn't like last time. Last time I had underwear, and if I remember correctly, he did too. Was he expecting us to do this? Maybe he wasn't expecting company, but was actually expecting us to have sex again, but this time actually taking off the things under our clothes? Even so, I wouldn't be surprised, plus I'm not complaining. Having sex with super hot guy was the exact thing I needed.

As I layed underneath him thinking to myself, I felt something wet against my legs. Flash gasped a few times before laying down beside me. I looked down and saw white juice dripping from him.

"Sorry about the mess." he panted.

"It's okay. I have something that'll clean it right up." I smiled and reached into my sock drawer, which Harley and Lantern were finally off of, and laying in the floor instead.

I took my hand out of the sock drawer, pulling out one of my tube socks, and sat up to clean up the cum covered sheets.

"Hey, you know, I bet that my dick can fit in there without leaving any space." he chuckled.

I layed back down beside him, laughing at the thought of him wearing a sock on his penis.

"I know it's big, but it's not that big." I teased.

He grabbed my sock after that little comment, and slid it onto his member. I reached my hand down to touch it with the tip of my finger.

"Almost." I laughed, somewhat surprised that his penis could be that big.

"Let's fill it up then." He smiled, squeezing my hand over his dick so he could let off some more steam. Overall, I think this night was better than the last. Who knows what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Flash's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see if he was awake. He was still fast asleep, and had his still erect penis still in my ass, with the sock still on it. I peeked at the side of the bed and saw Harley and Lantern sleeping together. Lantern also still had his penis in her and crashed on top of her. I slowly got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. As I did I saw Beast Boy and Batgirl in the same position as they were last night, but sleeping with each other's heads leaning on each other's shoulders.

I picked up a cup, and poured some coffee into it. I sat down on the chair and noticed that my underwear was still in my bed. I put down the coffee and headed to the bed, but before I got there I noticed a note slid under my door. I walked quietly over to it and picked it up and read it.

"I know what you are doing. He can't have you all to himself." I gasped and looked over at Flash, who was still sleeping. "Do they mean me and Flash?" I started to feel a bit nervous. I couldn't tell who's handwriting it was, and I really didn't want to find out. I threw the note down, which landed in the trash bin ironically, as Flash woke up.

"Morning babe." he said smiling at me as I crawled into the bed again. "What were you reading?"

I didn't want to worry him, but I knew he could probably take whoever it was that sent the note.

"Just a note from some jealous student." I replied.

"I wouldn't worry about them then." he said rolling over on top of his back.

I rolled over and threw my arms around him for a hug. He threw his arm around my shoulder and held me close to his side.

After a few minutes of relaxing next to each other, Harley shot up and stared at us.

"Well, I see you lovebirds are up and ready for some more fun." she laughed.

"But... today is Friday. We have classes. We should go." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya everything ya need to know." she said as she bent down to wake Lantern up. "Hey green boy! Wake up!"

I saw Batgirl and Beast Boy waking up as well, due to Harley's loud and obnoxious voice. Lantern shot up from the floor and onto his feet as Harley pointed at the bed.

"Get in there green boy! We need to give Superchick an education." said Harley making Lantern get in the bed beside of us.

"Harley! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Come on you two, get up on here!" she ordered Batgirl and Beast Boy totally ignoring my question.

We were all laying there on MY bed, beside our men.

"Harley, what is this about?" I asked as she ignored my question again and threw her leg across Lantern.

"This is what it's about." she unzipped Lantern's pants again and started bouncing on top of his cock. "You girls give it a shot." she moaned.

Batgirl did the same thing as Harley, and threw her leg across Beast Boy and started bouncing on his dick. I looked at Flash as he began rubbing himself on my vag. I grabbed it and stroked it, with the sock still on it. He slowly stuck it inside of me. I closed my eyes and giggled as it tickled my vagina. I threw my leg across him, just like Harley and Batgirl, and started riding his dick like a pony. He put his hands on my sides, as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey! Look at this!" shouted Harley looking at Flash's penis "They got protection."

Harley turned herself over, with her back laying on Lantern's chest. She lifted up her foot, pulled off her sock, and slid it onto Green Lantern's erection.

"Stick in there baby!" she yelled, grabbing Lantern's sock-covered penis and forcing it inside her.

I would be saying Harley is the weirdest girl I've ever known, but seeing that Flash and I were doing the same thing, I guess I couldn't speak.

"Oh yeah!" Harley screamed through her pants.

Beast Boy and Batgirl payed no attention to what was happening. They only focused on one another.

I felt something squirt against my thighs as Flash lifted himself out of me and sat up on his knees.

I sat up to come face to face with his erection. I looked up at him with a half grin and wrapped my fingers around it. After a few small strokes I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around it. I felt something warm and wet hit my tongue, as I felt someone's hand reach for my ankle. I turned to see who it was, and saw Harley had gripped onto my foot as Green Lantern had her legs thrown over his shoulders. I looked at Flash as he slowly inched his hand down my stomach. I put my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Suddenly I heard a loud, yet familiar voice...

"Switch!" Harley yelled quickly getting on her knees and forcing Lantern to lay down where she was. Batgirl and Beast Boy rolled themselves over, almost coming close to hitting the floor. Flash layed down where I was laying as I spread my legs across him. It didn't take any time before I found myself panting under my breathes. I pushed myself down onto him which made the whole entire bed shake. Flash pushed himself up into me faster and faster and faster. The other girls gasped and moaned, which was was beginning to make me feel more hot. The guys groaned and mumbled saying things like "Oh yeah, baby I like that." I think they were enjoying it as much as we were.

After a quite a few hours of the orgy, we finally got up and and said goodbye to the boys. I kissed Flash goodbye before he left, and invited him back for more the next night.

"Superchick, that's how you throw a party." Harley laughed as she stumbled out the door, and me not even realizing it was a party. Batgirl was the last one out, I hugged her and thanked her for coming. She blushed a little and walked out.


End file.
